El recuerdo de Hans
by leyva1130
Summary: De todos los resultados que daban sus acciones, jamás hubiera esperado algo como aquello… un recuerdo que le seguirá a través de su camino...
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE **LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR** SON ORINALES DE TOM MCGRATH Y ERIC DARNELL, **NO ME PERTENECEN.** LOS PERSONAJES NO CONOCIDOS Y QUE NO PERTENECEN A LA SERIE SON PERSONAJES ORIGINALES CREADOS POR MI (OC), SU USO REQUERIRÁ PERMISO PREVIO (**excepto por quienes ya fue extendido).

ESTA OBRA CONTIENE UNA LIGERA INSINUACIÓN RAPE, NADA GRAVE QUE AMERITE UBICARLA EN CLASIFICACIÓN M, PERO QUE PUEDE MOLESTAR A LA SENSIBILIDAD IDEOLÓGICA DE ALGUNAS PERSONAS. A PESAR DE ESO SERA CLASIFICACIÓN T.

ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS, LA ADVERTENCIA ES POR PURO FORMALISMO.

ESPERO QUE SE DE SU AGRADO ;)

* * *

><p><strong>EL RECUERDO DE HANS<strong>

Él era un ave sagaz, calculadora, de sangre fría y muy egoísta. Lo que quería lo conseguía, causándole dolor y sufrimiento a sus víctimas al manejarlas a su antojo, encausando todo su actuar por el camino que él quería que siguieran, hasta que finalmente le daban aquello que deseaba, no importaba si era algún objeto, alguna acción, algún sentimiento, incluso ellos mismo, siempre lo conseguía.

Pero en toda su infeliz vida, jamás le había ocurrido algo así, en esa ocasión no contemplo todos los posibles escenarios, ni mucho menos cubrió todos los ángulos, por lógica no logro medir las consecuencias de sus actos y, por primera vez, le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Estaba bien enterado de la peligrosidad de ese sujeto, misma que motivó su sed de peligro, le había parecido bien jugar con aquello como si de un reto se tratase… decidió llevar a otro nivel sus tácticas, decidido de superarse él mismo, con la finalidad de provocar que surgieran los peores temores que cargaba el alma de aquel individuo.

Todo fue una mala idea, sus tácticas fallaron rotundamente, convirtiéndose de victimario a víctima.

Quién hubiese imaginado que, tan afable y gracioso pingüino ejecutaría en su cuerpo lo que él mismo buscaba hacerle… debió haber escuchado a sus instintos en el momento en que le indicaron huir del lugar, en vez de querer continuar con aquel "jueguito", pensando que, con un poco más de esfuerzo, recobraría el control de la situación.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar lo ocurrido, gruño impotente al saberse ultrajado de aquella manera, como solía hacérselo a sus víctimas, dejando huellas psicológicas que lo convertían en un ser temido por ellos, logrando controlar sus mentes y encausando sus actos a donde él quería, a pesar del transcurrir del tiempo.

Dejo salir un suspiro, al darse cuenta que aquel pingüino le había dado una cucharada de su propia medicina, pero con la salvedad de que vigiló que el daño psicológico fuera algo mucho más duradero que los recuerdos mentales y corporales que se solían dejar.

No! Ese desgraciado había dejado un recuerdo material que le seguiría hasta el final de sus días, un recuerdo que no podía desechar porque era parte de él mismo y, por alguna extraña razón, estaba seguro que su victimario lo sabía bien.

Tronó su pico mientras cerraba los ojos, el infeliz le había advertido, con una gran sonrisa, que le dejaría un recuerdo de aquella experiencia, sin llegarse a imaginar a lo que se refería con eso.

"_Disfruta tu regalito…_", aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, desde que descubrió aquello que crecía dentro de su cuerpo... ahora estaba plenamente seguro del tipo de droga que le dio a tomar, cuando inició todo.

Sin hablar, sin conocerse a profundidad, aquel pingüino había logrado desentrañar todas sus emociones en un solo momento, haciéndole sentir aquello que deseaba, manejando sus sentimientos y su cuerpo a su antojo, como si se tratase de un trabajo hecho por él mismo. Para finalmente, dejarlo en aquel rincón oscuro y retirarse satisfecho de su actuar, sin decir nada, sin darle una mirada, sin siquiera preguntar o fijarse en su estado... llevando todo al olvido.

Por dentro, maldijo su nombre como ya era costumbre, deseando que algún día se volviesen a encontrar para hacerle pagar aquello, aunque, tal vez se invertirían los papeles como le sucedió la primera vez… porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era alguien más fuerte y experimentado.

Unos pasos ligeros se escucharon en su espalda, haciéndole voltear, ahuyentando sus pensamientos y trayéndolo de nuevo a su realidad.

– Mami? – preguntó un pequeño polluelo, ya emplumado, parecido a un pingüino, con ojos de color azul claro, pero con la salvedad que eran rodeados de una mancha amarillenta como la que tenía en su rostro y un pico colorido.

– Que sucede pequeño? – contestó con una sonrisa y una mirada que trataban de ser tiernas, sin tener mucho éxito dada su naturaleza.

El pequeño, conociendo bien a su madre, le sonrió – en qué piensas? – preguntó curioso, viéndolo a los ojos.

El ave le sonrió ampliamente dándole un mirada dulce – sólo me preguntaba algo? – dijo colocando sus aletas en su espalda e inflando el pecho, provocando una mayor curiosidad en el pequeñito.

– En serio? – dijo el polluelo con un brillo en los ojos, que le demostraba ser su hijo – qué te preguntabas? – preguntó con voz dulzona y tierna, dando algunos brinquitos en dirección a su madre.

– Bueno… me preguntaba quién era el bebé de Hans? – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, llevando sus alas al frente para recibir al polluelo que había saltado en su dirección.

– SOY YOOOO! – gritó el pequeño riendo divertido por el juego que su madre frecuentaba realizar.

Hans estrechó al pequeño entre sus alas meciéndolo un poco en su regazo – vamos, es hora de volver a casa – dijo comenzando el camino de regreso a su morada, mientras la cría se acomodaba entre sus plumas para dormitar un poco.

Tal vez de todos los resultados aquel no había sido previsto, pero era el que más feliz lo había hecho… aquel pequeño llenaba su vida, dándole la oportunidad de establecer nuevos proyectos en su camino… y sólo por eso, lo protegería y cuidaría hasta el final de sus días, no importaba quien era su padre.

Pero, de igual forma, jamás renunciaría a su deseo de devolver aquel favorcito al culpable, estaba dispuesto que para la próxima, procuraría dejarle un "recuerdito" que le siguiera para toda su vida.


	2. DEL FINAL AL INICIO

Sumary: Continuación del fic "El recuerdo de Hans", luego de ser atacado y la forma en que piensa superarlo… vale fue un pésimo sumary, pero les prometo que la narrativa es mejor.

LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR SON ORIGINALES DE TOM MCGRATH Y ERIC DARNELL, NO ME PERTENECEN. LOS PERSONAJES NO CONOCIDOS Y QUE NO PERTENECEN A LA SERIE SON PERSONAJES ORIGINALES CREADOS POR MI (OC), SU USO REQUERIRÁ PERMISO PREVIO (**excepto por quienes ya fue extendido).

ESTA OBRA CONTIENE UNA LIGERA **INSINUACIÓN RAPE**, NADA GRAVE QUE AMERITE UBICARLA EN CLASIFICACIÓN M, PERO QUE PUEDE MOLESTAR A LA SENSIBILIDAD IDEOLÓGICA DE ALGUNAS PERSONAS. A PESAR DE ESO SERA CLASIFICACIÓN T.

ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS, LA ADVERTENCIA ES POR PURO FORMALISMO.

ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ;)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DEL FINAL AL INICIO**

(POV DE HANS)

A pesar de lo ocurrido, simplemente te levantas y te vas… sin darme una mirada, sin decirme una palabra, sin detenerte siquiera a dudar sobre mí estado…

Sólo te levantaste y, después de esperar mi reacción con tu comentario y de salir de mi cuerpo, caminas tranquilamente a la puerta, la abres y sales de la habitación… sin tomarte la molestia de arreglar tu cuerpo, avanzando cómo si quisieras alejarte lo más pronto posible de mi persona.

¿Acaso no lograste tu objetivo de lastimarme?

¿Acaso no fui una victoria para ti?

¿Acaso no soy un enemigo vencido… sobre el cual festejar?

¿Acaso no estas satisfecho del castigo que implantaste en mí?

¿Tan poca cosa fui para ti?

Me quedó sentado en el suelo… donde ocurrió todo… envuelto en la oscuridad de la habitación que nos cobijó durante toda la jornada… con mi cuerpo mancillado y tembloroso por el temor y el dolor de lo ocurrido.

Aunque tengo mis ojos cerrados… mantengo como único brillo de luz en toda esa oscuridad, el que me diste con tu mirada cuando acabaste conmigo, como una forma de mantenerme a flote, con el naciente deseo de devolverte aquello.

Mi cuerpo tiembla, recordando cada una de tus caricias y las palabras que decías con ellas… hasta que recuerdo tu último comentario… Ignoró el significado de tus palabras, mismas que revolotean dentro de mi mente, como un montón de molestos insectos que no dejan descansar… "_disfruta tu recuerdito…_"

He encogido un poco mi cuerpo, como una forma de sentirme protegido… no tengo idea de lo que me diste a tomar… sólo sé que provoco una reacción extraña en mí, pero sin pasar a mayores… escucho algunos pasos y voces, mientras me encojo un poco más, esperando que nadie entre a ese lugar y me vea en este estado… pero por alguna extraña razón… estoy seguro que ya te abras encargado de eso…

Nuevamente, mi cuerpo me desobedece y mis ojos se dirigen a la puerta por la que saliste, cómo si esperara algo de lo que no estoy muy seguro.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que termino? Lo ignoró, pero es el suficiente para que el frio del suelo comience a molestarme y decida levantarme… sin interesarme cómo se encuentre mi cuerpo…

Algunas gotas caen de mi rostro… llevó mi aleta a mi cara… descubriendo con horror que, desde que te fuiste, he estado llorando… tal vez mucho antes de que te levantaras… tal vez cuando me hiciste tuyo… tal vez cuando inicio todo… no lo sé… pero he llorado.

La rabia y la frustración se acumulan en mi interior, sin poder creer lo que veía, yo… un soldado de primera clase… llorando como una nena que ha sido ultrajada…

Mi cuerpo sigue sin responder a mis deseos… y se deja caer en el suelo de rodillas, mientras aumenta mi llanto… recordando cada acción que realizaste en mí… te maldigo… digo tu nombre 100 veces y más, y te maldigo igual de veces…

Muerdo mi lengua para no gritar y llamar la atención del resto de habitantes… me avergüenza que lleguen a verme de este modo… lastimado, ultrajado… humillado… Cómo puedo me vuelvo a levantar, pasando mi ala encima de mis ojos con fuerza, ordenándole a mis ojos que paren ese llanto tan humillante… sin lograrlo del todo…

He verificado la hora y estoy seguro que no queda ningún habitante en el lugar, abro la puerta con algo de inseguridad… me odio por ser débil… avanzó por los pasillos hasta que llego a mi habitación, escapando del único ser que pareció verme… esperando que no me siga.

Entro y cierro con seguro, enciendo la luz y verifico que nadie esté dentro… tengo miedo… no sé de qué… tal vez miedo de mi pasado… tal vez miedo de mis demonios internos que exigen salir al debilitarse mi alma… o miedo de que entres a continuar con aquello, aunque lo dudo mucho.

Me meto a la cama, ocultando debajo de las sabanas… quiero dejar la luz encendida, pero eso es de cobardes… aún tengo algo de mi orgullo de soldado y no puedo dejar que algo tan sencillo como "eso" me afecte… No soy una nenita llorona que se oculta, aunque en este momento este haciendo eso…

Me acomodo mejor en la cama, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, deseando haber planeado bien mi última aventurilla… pero las consecuencias ya fueron… cierro mis ojos, jurándome a mí mismo no seguir llorando por algo tan "sencillo"… por algo que yo mismo hacía y me reía de aquellos ridículos y débiles que lloraban… Yo no soy como ellos…

YO JAMÁS TE DARÉ EL GUSTO DE VERME VENCIDO! ESCUCHASTE!

La sola idea de volver a verte me hace dudar… he perdido mi confianza… qué hare cuando te vuelva a ver?

Será mejor mantenerme en la habitación, hasta que este seguro que te vas de este lugar… Me acomodo mejor en mi cama, dispuesto a descansar y olvidar lo ocurrido, en poco tiempo pasaría todo.

Ya no importa que suceda mañana… sólo fue una acción que no pasara a mayores… mañana… volveré a ser el mismo de antes…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
